Sketching Anatomy
by follow the halo
Summary: LEMON Peach X Bowser. Doesn't really have a plot but Bowser lets Peach sketch him while in bed, a bit like Titanic  ?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Bros.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing lemons for Mario Bros. Please don't kill me! **

**XXX**

"So, I have kidnapped you again, hahaha!" Bowser laughed his evil laugh.

Princess Peach looked at him, bored. "I'm bored of all this kidnappings and rescues. Why don't you do something?"

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose I do, Princess? I have no life despite ruling a kingdom and being father to eight kids."

Princess Peach looked him up and down. "I've always wondered the mating habits and anatomy of the Koopas."

"What do you mean by that, Princess?" He gave a suggestive wink. "Are you suggesting I help you in that particular area? I can show my, uhhm, anatomy to you, and give you a hands-on experience as well."

She laughed. "Well, you must've been very active in the bedroom. Your numerous offspring is a result of that." Peach leaned in closer, "Show me." Slowly, she trailed a finger down the front of his shell, lower and lower, all the while looking up to his face and giving him a slutty smile.

Without needing any more prompting, Bowser hefted her up onto his shoulder towards his bedroom.

Unceremoniously, she was dumped on his gigantic bed covered with satin sheets the color of red wine. Peach giggled, "That's no way to treat a lady." She sat at the edge of the bed, excited to say what Bowser had in store.

"Forgive me, Peachy. It's just that I'm a little eager to prove to you how studly I am." He flexed his muscles and removed his spike-studded shell which, by the huge breathe he exhaled, must have been very heavy.

"I never knew your shells were detachable."

"You might want to write that down somewhere, Princess. I don't mind you taking notes on my body." Peach procured a notebook of paper from a bedside table and was seen busy scribbling. "Now princess, I want you touch me, here." Bowser guided her ungloved hand down to the junction between his legs, a heated mound of flesh.

"You want me to rub you, like this?" Peach put more pressure, and earned a moan of ecstasy from Bowser.

"Y-yesss…" he hissed in pleasure. The mound gradually formed an erect penis, standing warm and proud in her grasp. Peach removed her slightly sticky hand to scribble notes, replacing her writing hand with her other hand. She stopped and scrutinized the Koopa king's erection, before Bowser spoke up, "Like what you see?"

"May I have your permission to sketch you? I'll need both my hands." Bowser gave a nod and stood up straighter to give her a better view, just like how his stiff phallus reacted under Peach's attentive gaze. "All done, now," she said. Bowser noticed how erratic the Princess's breathing was and realized she might be feeling turned on by now.

"No, we're not done. It's your turn." Bowser dropped on his knees in front of the princess. With the princess sitting at the edge of the bed, he lifted her skirts with his clawed hand, eliciting a gasp from her. "Just like what I suspected. You're wet for me." He chuckled. The princess blushed but there was no denying the growing spot of moisture on her panties.

Bowser slid down her panties, while she was distracted by what was dangling between his thighs. Giving no warning, he grabbed her hips and licked her warm wetness. "Ah-ngh!" Peach grasped his horned head as Bowser pleasured her with his tongue.

"Lie back, Princess, let me enter you better." While she lay back, Peach also made sure to spread her thighs wider to give him better access, her notebook in hand forgotten. His tongue traveled up her slit, finding a little bud where the Princess was particularly sensitive, judging by how hard her thighs clamped onto his head. "Relax, Peachy," he said, blowing his warmth breath onto her heated skin.

Slowly, she relaxed her thigh's death grip, only to grip the bed sheets to the point of ripping when Bowser thrust his tongue deeper into her crevice, exploring her inner walls. He carried out his delicious torture until a clear fluid gushed out even more to coat his tongue in Peach's exquisite taste. "You taste soo good…" he moaned.

"Help-me get out of- my dress." Peach frantically clawed at the fabric covering her chest, when Bowser came forward to lift the dress clear off her shoulders. Bowser stared at her cleavage, even more so when she unclasped her bra to reveal two perky breasts with nipples darkened already with excitement, enough to make him forget what he was doing at the moment. Peach smirked, "Who said you could stop?"

"Forgive me, oh beautiful one, I was lost in your beauty." She stroked his face and beckoned him to join her on the bed. Bowser lay on the bed while Peach straddled his waist. His hand stroked the side of her body while she steadied herself, resting to cup her breasts.

"Wait, before we proceed, can I sketch you once more?" Shifting her hips, Peach picked up her notebook while Bowser grinned lazily, posing, as he stretched out his muscles. Her golden hair fell to cover her face while she was busy drawing, her crown missing from her head.

"Is this your first time princess?"

"Yes."

"I'm not surprised. Mario doesn't strike me as one who could excite you, Peachy. At least, not in the way I can." Bowser gave a smug smile, content in the knowledge that he would be the one to take the Princess's virginity.

Peach smiled, amused. "Mario doesn't love me. He just happens to rescue me every time you kidnap me yet again."

"What about the kiss you gave him?" Jealousy tinged the tone of his voice.

"It's just formality. He is the hero after all." Arching her back, Peach leaned on his chest, resting her breasts close to his face. To steady herself, she put both arms on his shoulders, letting her golden hair fall like a curtain around him. She let him suck her tits while she sighed in pleasure. Her legs came into contact against Bowser's hard desire, and she knew it was time to let him penetrate her. "I'm ready now."

He positioned the head of his member at her entrance, and she slowly impaled herself upon him, her hips eventually meeting his. It was uncomfortable at first, but not as bad as she had imagined. "Is everything alright, Peach?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm blessed to have a wide set vagina." She began rocking back and forth, getting herself used to him inside her. Bowser could feel her inner walls squeezing him with every spasm.


End file.
